Objectifs
by music67love
Summary: HPDM UA Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme aperçut dans le métro changerait à ce point sa vie... Pour ma Ju


**Objectifs****  
**

_Genre: Slash_

_Paraing: Un petit Drarry tout mignon...  
_

_Rating: K _

_Beta: GoGoBooK_

_Disclaming: Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent ils sont tous à la talentueuse J.K Rowling hélas!  
_

_Avertissements: Homophobes et âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin._

_Résumé: Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme aperçut dans le métro changerait à ce point sa vie...  
_

_Note de l'auteur: Petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !  


* * *

_

**Objectifs **

Le fauteuil se faufila avec quelques difficultés dans le métro déjà bondé. Draco évita habilement un pied et cala le fauteuil pour ne pas qu'il roule tout seul lorsque l'appareil démarrera. Il ignora les regards de dégoût ou de pitié des autres utilisateurs pour se concentrer sur ses objectifs de la journée. Tout d'abord, objectif n°1 : ne pas assassiner son associé. Draco avait beau lui répéter qu'il était en fauteuil depuis assez longtemps pour savoir parfaitement s'en servir, son associé n'en démordait pas et se bornait à le pousser d'un lieu à l'autre. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir trois mois et de se faire pousser comme s'il était dans une vulgaire poussette. Enfin bref...

Objectif n°2 : Ne pas répondre aux allusions plus ou moins subtiles de cette idiote de secrétaire. Peut-être devrait-il lui donner des cours de séductions et lui apprendre que, non, proposer de l'aider à dégrafer son pantalon pour aller aux toilettes n'était pas une avance subtile ?

Objectif n°3 : Finir ce stupide dossier avant ce soir pour pouvoir profiter de ses soirées tranquille sans penser au travail – même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne remplirait jamais cet objectif.

Objectif n°4 : Persuader Blaise et Pansy de ne pas s'incruster chez lui ce soir pour lui faire manger autre chose que les boîtes de conserves qu'il mangeait habituellement. Ce n'était vraiment pas gagné...

Ah oui et objectif n°5, le plus important sûrement... Ne _surtout_ pas aller dire sa façon de penser à cet homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui ne cesse de le regarder depuis un mois déjà. Ou peut-être plus, Draco ne l'ayant remarqué seulement depuis un mois. Il avait été surpris par ce regard, ni dégoûté, ni compatissant ni même indifférent. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'identifier. Il n'en est toujours pas capable d'ailleurs. Tout se déroulait toujours de la même façon, chaque matin, chaque jour de la semaine, comme un schéma qui se répétait à l'infini. Lorsque Draco entrait, il était déjà là, négligemment appuyé contre une des paroi du métro. Toujours dans le même wagon, celui qui était tout devant. Celui que Draco prenait toujours. Lorsque Draco descendait, il ne bougeait pas. Mais son regard avait alors quelque chose que le blond avait tout d'abord identifié comme de la tristesse. Mais c'était si stupide qu'il avait changé d'avis au bout de quelques jours. Pourquoi donc serait-il triste ? C'était sans doute la mauvaise réverbération qui lui donnait cet aspect. Et Draco avait décidé d'y croire dur comme fer.

Cette journée ne déroba à la règle. Draco se permit un regard discret vers l'endroit habituel de l'homme. Il était là, son regard si vert ne cessant de le détailler. Le blond poussa un petit soupir. Essayait-il d'être discret ? Parce que, dans ce cas, il serait obligé de lui dire que c'était plutôt raté. Devra-t-il donner des cours de subtilité à tout Londres ? Il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps car le métro venait de s'arrêtait à son arrêt. Il demanda encore une ou deux fois pardon, avant de réussir à s'extirper de l'engin. Dieu qu'il détestait les transports en commun !

**OooOooO**

Éreinté, Draco s'effondra sur son lit. C'est à dire qu'il s'extirpa de son fauteuil avec plus ou moins de facilité, positionna ses jambes de façon à être bien, puis rabattit sa couverture sur lui en un soupir de satisfaction. Parfois son handicap le gênait vraiment. Un flash fit soudain son apparition dans son esprit. Un petit garçon qui court, insouciant, cherchant la balle qu'il avait fait tombée. Une voiture qui arrive à toute allure. Du sang, des larmes, la douleur. Puis plus rien.

Le blond ferma brusquement les yeux. Cela faisait pourtant un moment que ce genre de flashs ne lui était plus apparu. Ce n'était jamais très agréable comme sensation et le contre-coup le laissant souvent pantelant. Il se positionna un peu mieux et ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de s'endormir immédiatement. Heureusement pour lui, son vœu fut exaucé et un sommeil sans rêve prit possession de lui.

**OooOooo**

Lorsqu'il prit le métro ce matin-là, il ne l'aperçut pas. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il avait bien le droit de prendre une journée de congé ou d'être malade. Et puis, en quoi est-ce que ça le concernait d'abord ? Ce n'était pas lui qui le matait allègrement dès qu'il rentrait dans le métro. Bon, d'accord, il lui jetait un coup d'œil dès qu'il entrait, mais c'était tout à fait différent ! De plus son nom de famille n'était pas Malfoy pour rien, il avait donc le droit d'être de mauvaise foi, non mais oh !

Ce fut d'une humeur massacrante qu'il arriva au bureau. En plus, à réfléchir sur cet inconnu du métro, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'énumérer ses objectifs de la journée. Et, pour Draco, les objectifs de la journée étaient ce qui lui permettait de garder une certaine sociabilité.

« Ah Draco, tu es enfin arrivé ! Attends, je vais t'aider ! » s'écria soudain un homme aux cheveux châtains et habillé d'un costard qui lui avait visiblement coûté les yeux de la tête.

« Je peux me débrouiller tout seul Cédric. » maugréa Draco en avançant.

« Mais ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. » dit l'homme sans se démonter. Lorsqu'il voulut le pousser, Draco se dégagea.

« Écoute Cédric. Je sais que tu fais ça pour m'aider mais ça me fait vraiment, mais vraiment chier ! Donc tu seras gentil d'éviter de me pousser à l'avenir, parce que, vois-tu, j'ai 23 ans et je sais me servir de mon fauteuil moi-même. » éructa le blond, avant de disparaître dans son bureau.

Son associé regarda, hagard, le blond disparaître, avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger dans son propre bureau. Draco ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait...

Le blond, quand à lui, ouvrit rageusement un dossier. Il n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs comme ça, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Cédric était très gentil, mais franchement lourd par moment. Il avait bien fait de mettre les points sur les i. Avec un peu de chance il comprendrait le message et ne le ferait plus chier. Avec un peu de chance...

« M. Malfoy ? J'ai entendu votre dispute avec M. Diggory... Voulez-vous que je vous fasse un petit massage pour vos détendre ? »

« Non Cho. » répondit Draco en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous dise que je ne suis pas intéressé ? Allez faire une pipe à Cédric et laissez-moi bosser. »

Ce ne fut que lorsque la jeune femme se mit à pleurer et disparut du bureau que le blond se dit qu'il avait fait une connerie. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle l'emmerdait et qu'elle n'était absolument pas subtile, si ? _''De toute façon elle est bien trop sensible...'' _pensa le blond en essayant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son dossier.

« Draco ! »

A l'entente de la voix de son associé, le susnommé leva la tête en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Cédric ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y en a qui bosse ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Cho pour qu'elle se mette dans un état pareil ? Elle est venue me voir en pleure et a juste réussi à me dire, entre deux sanglots, que tu l'avais insulté. »

« Allons donc... Ça va être de ma faute maintenant... » soupira une énième fois le blond, en se sentant, décidément, de plus en plus fatigué. Et on était que mardi...

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » redemanda Cédric, d'une voix menaçante mais qui ne fit pas du tout peur à son associé.

« Rien. Elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait me masser et je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Oh, et je lui ai aussi dit d'aller plutôt te faire une pipe et de me laisser travailler. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire. »

« Comment ça ''pas de quoi en faire une histoire'' ? C'est vulgaire ce que tu lui as dit ! »

« Ose me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité. »

« De quoi ? »

« Vous couchez ensemble. Ose me dire que ce n'est pas la vérité. » soupira à nouveau le blond, fatigué de tout ça.

A ces mots, le brun s'empourpra et prononça une parole incompréhensible.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Écoute, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais rentrer chez moi et finir ces dossiers à la maison. Je n'ai pas envie de voir Cho pleurer toute la journée et toi me faire la gueule. » fit le blond, tout en rangeant ses dossiers. « A demain. »

Il laissa Cédric en plan, sortit de son bureau et repartit en direction de chez lui. Il le savait. Il aurait mieux fait de rester couché chez lui ce matin. Le quai était presque vide à cette heure et Draco ne s'en étonna pas. Après tout, il était neuf heure du matin ! Pourtant, même s'il n'y avait que deux ou trois personnes, l'une d'entre d'elle faillit quand même percuter le blond et celui-ci dut ''freiner'' brutalement. De ce fait, son sac tomba à terre et ses dossiers s'éparpillèrent. Lorsqu'il voulut engueuler la personne qui lui était rentré dedans, elle avait déjà disparu.

« Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça... » marmonna-t-il en essayant de se baisser le mieux qu'il put pour les attraper. Mais il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas ne serait-ce qu'à les toucher. Un nouveau _''Et merde !'' _franchit ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y arriverait pas. En temps normal, il ne se plaignait pas trop de son handicap. Mais c'est dans ce genre de situations qu'il regrettait de ne plus avoir l'usage de ses jambes.

« Attendez, je vais vous aider. » dit soudain une voix.

Draco releva la tête, surpris, et croisa les yeux si verts de cet inconnu qu'il croisait si souvent dans le métro. Ce dernier lui souriait gentiment, puis il se baissa et rendit le sac au blond, les dossiers à l'intérieur.

« Merci. » fit l'handicapé en s'apprêtant à partir.

« Vous savez je... euh... je vous vois souvent dans le métro. » dit l'homme brun en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà indisciplinés.

Draco faillit répondre _''Sans blague''_ mais ne dit rien. Après tout il l'avait aidé sans qu'il ne lui demande. Objectif du moment : Ne pas être désagréable.

« Je euh... Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de boire un café avec moi. »

« Je suis désolé mais je suis pressé... » mentit le blond avec aplomb. Objectif du moment n°2 : Ne pas laisser cet inconnu s'incruster chez lui.

« Oh je... Je comprends. Je suis désolé de vous avoir ennuyé. » s'excusa l'inconnu en faisant demi-tour.

L'homme d'affaire le regarda partir, une boule au fond de la gorge. Pourquoi ressentait-il du remord ? Il lui avait dit merci lorsqu'il l'avait aidé non ?

« Hey ! Vous pourriez au moins me dire votre nom. » fit-il assez fort pour que l'autre l'entende.

Ce dernier se retourna et sa surprise aurait presque pu faire sourire Draco s'il ne s'était pas souvenu qu'il était censé être de mauvaise humeur. Pour quoi déjà ? Il ne le savait plus...

« Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. » fit ledit Harry, sans pour autant bouger de là où il était.

« Draco Malfoy, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. » dit le blond en s'approchant pour tendre la main au brun qui la lui serra avec chaleur.

« Moi de même... »

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel chacun essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation. Ce fut finalement Draco qui brisa la glace lorsque son métro entra sur le quai.

« Ça vous dirait un café bien chaud chez moi ? J'ai fini ma journée... »

L'autre eut un regard surpris, mais accepta avec plaisir. Il ne sembla pas faire attention au mensonge que le blond venait de lui dire et ce dernier se demanda même s'il l'avait remarqué. Ils montèrent ensemble dans le métro et Harry ne le poussa pas, se mettant simplement à côté de lui avant d'engager la conversation sur le froid qu'il y avait à Londres. Sujet banal, certes, mais il en faut bien un pour commencer, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sujet en amenant un autre, ils arrivèrent devant chez Draco lorsqu'Harry lui avoua être professeur de littérature dans un lycée. Le blond, quand à lui, lui annonça être avocat. Lorsque ce dernier ouvrit la porte, Harry se figea.

« Ouah ! C'est... ouah ! Et dire que moi je n'habite qu'un minuscule studio et mal rangé en plus ! »

« Héritage familiale. » répondit laconiquement Draco, en tendant son manteau à un domestique. Harry fit de même, encore éberlué.

« Vous nous apporterez le café dans le salon ouvert. » dit Draco. Le domestique acquiesça, avant de disparaître. « Suis-moi. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

Ce dernier le suivit sans rien dire, faisant bien attention à ne pas perdre son hôte de vue de peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant un ascenseur dissimulé près de l'escalier, le brun soupira discrètement. Il se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait si bien accepter son handicap.

« Ouah ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry, une fois de plus, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon ouvert. Le salon était appelé ainsi en raison de l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait tout le mur opposé et qui laissait entrer une quantité impressionnante de lumière. La vue donnait sur le jardin, remplit de fleurs, toutes écloses. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher et l'avocat fit de même. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, regardant le paysage. Le domestique entra, posa les cafés sur la table et sortit, sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient prononcées.

« Vous avez de la chance... » murmura soudain le brun, sans détourner son regard de la vitre.

« C'est vrai... Mais on se sent rapidement seul ici vous savez.... » répondit Draco, regardant, lui aussi, le jardin.

« Vraiment ? Vous avez des domestiques, non ? » fit Harry en se retournant, regardant le blond qui, lui, ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Ce n'est pas de ce genre de solitude dont je parle. C'est du manque d'une personne à aimer... Les domestiques me craignent trop pour ne serais-ce que me faire la conversation. »

« Ils vous craignent ? Je ne comprends pas... Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien pourtant ! Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous n'avez personne dans votre vie. Je suis sûr que plein de monde aimerait sortir avec vous ! »

« Serais-ce une proposition ? » demanda Draco en se retournant enfin, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

« Je... euh... Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout. »

« J'avais compris, je voulais vous taquiner, c'est tout. Mais, croyez-moi, je ne suis pas aussi facile à vivre que vous le prétendez. »

« Et moi je suis sûr du contraire ! » s'obstina le brun.

« Vous êtes bien téméraire pour une personne que je connais à peine. »

Hrry ne répondit pas, se baissant simplement pour être à la même hauteur que celle du blond. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait, que deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Deux lèvres douces et chaudes, deux lèvres qui restaient simplement posées sur leurs jumelles. Lorsque Harry se releva, il bafouilla un « Désolé » et disparut. Draco pensa un instant à le rattraper, mais abandonna en se disant que, de toute façon, il le verrait dans le métro le lendemain. Et puis, que pourrait-il bien lui dire ? Il n'était pas gay de toute manière...

Ce fut donc en ignorant cette petite voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui disait qu'après tout, il avait peut-être aimé ce baiser, qu'il se plongea dans ses dossiers pour rattraper le retard. Les deux cafés refroidissant lentement sur la table du salon...

**OooOooO**

Le lendemain, contrairement à ce que pensait Draco, Harry n'était pas là. _''Bah, ce n'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?'' _Encore une fois, la petite voix dans sa tête fut étouffée...

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'agence, il remarqua immédiatement le froid qui régnait dans les locaux. Prenant son courage à demain, il se dirigea vers Cho. Celle-ci lui remit son courrier sans même lever la tête.

« Ecoutez Cho, je suis désolé pour hier. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'admets que je n'aurais jamais dû vous parler ainsi. Mais je n'ai pas vu Ha... »

Il se stoppa net, se rendant soudainement compte de la bourde qu'il avait failli commettre. Ce n'était pas à cause d'Harry qu'il était ainsi. C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pu énumérer ses objectifs de la journée, voilà tout._ ''Et à cause de qui ?''_ lui souffla cette petite voix qui semblait bien être sa conscience.

« Je vous pardonne. » fit soudain Cho en relevant la tête, un immense sourire plaqué au visage. « Vous avez l'air si malheureux tout le temps que Cédric et moi faisons notre maximum pour que vous vous sentiez bien. Je suis désolée de m'y être mal prise. »

Draco resta sans voix. Alors comme ça ils ne voulaient que son bien ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Et, surtout, pourquoi les avait-il traité ainsi alors qu'ils ne voulaient que l'aider ? Il se sentait vraiment comme le dernier des cons à cet instant précis.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je vous pardonne. » lui répéta Cho, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Bon euh... Je vais travailler moi... » fit soudain le blond en entrant dans son bureau. Il posa sa tête sur le bureau, soupirant. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec cet Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ça l'agaçait fortement !

Lorsque Cédric entra, le blond ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

« J'ai appris que tu t'étais excusé. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu es désolé de quoi ? »

« De ce que je te t'ai dit hier. Et de mon comportement en général. »

« Ça ne vas pas Draco ? Tu m'inquiètes. »

« Ça va... J'ai juste eu un petit problème de métro. » fit le blond en relevant la tête.

« Pardon ? »

« Rien. Ce n'est rien. »

« Mais... »

« S'il te plaît Cédric... Tu me laisses ? »

« Euh... Oui, bien sûr. »

_''Décidément, il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal,''_ pensa son associé en fermant la porte.

**OooOooO**

Les jours passèrent, inlassablement, et Draco n'avait toujours pas réussi à voir Harry. Il avait changé ses horaires, venant parfois plus tôt, parfois plus tard, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry restait introuvable. Il avait bien essayé de voir dans l'annuaire, mais le brun semblait être sur liste rouge car son nom n'apparaissait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait tellement à le contacter, mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme s'il le fallait. Il devait lui expliquer qu'il... Qu'il quoi ? Qu'il n'était pas gay ? Qu'il n'avait pas aimé ce baiser ? Qu'il voulait être ami avec lui alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas ?

A vrai dire, cet Harry l'avait étonné. Vraiment. Pourtant Draco se vantait d'être un homme à l'épreuve de toute surprise. Il était sûr d'avoir tout vécut. La douleur, le rejet, l'amour, la haine, la réussite professionnelle, la faillite, l'amitié, la perte d'être chers... Oui, il avait vraiment la sensation d'avoir tout vécut. Alors comment faisait-il pour encore être surpris par l'être humain ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais rencontré de personne comme Harry. Quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il pense, qui agit sans réfléchir, qui croit encore en l'être humain. Oui, vraiment, Harry était unique. Draco voulait savoir comment il faisait. Comment il faisait pour croire en quelqu'un, comme ça, alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais parlés. Alors qu'ils se sont vus pour la première fois dans un métro. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Peut-être aussi qu'il en avait marre d'être ainsi. Ne plus croire au genre humain, c'est triste. Ne plus croire en soi-même, c'est horrible. Comment en est-il arrivé-là ? Quand on l'a renversé et que le chauffeur s'est enfui, le laissant-là, évanoui et ensanglanté ? Quand son père lui avait donné une claque qui l'avait fait tombé de son fauteuil parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à ramasser quelque chose à terre ? Quand sa fiancée l'a quitté pour un homme plus riche et, surtout, pas handicapé ? Harry avait tort lorsqu'il disait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien... » murmura le blond, quelques personnes se retournant pour regarder cet homme en fauteuil parler tout seul. Draco les ignora. Comme toujours.

Il repensa à cette phrase une fois chez lui, couché, alors qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cette constatation lui fit mal. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu mal à ce point auparavant. Pas même lors de l'accident. Pas même lors de la claque de son père. Pas même lors de la séparation d'avec sa fiancée. Cet Harry chamboulait tout. Il avait eu une vie si parfaite avant. ''Métro, boulot, dodo'' était sa devise et elle lui convenait parfaitement. Puis il avait rencontré cet homme aux yeux si verts. Ce soir-là, son objectif était plus que clair : il devait retrouver Harry Potter. C'était une question de vie ou de mort. S'il ne le retrouvait pas, il ne pourrait jamais savoir comment il faisait pour tenir dans ce monde si cruel.

**OooOooO**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, se fut comme une illumination. Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il était professeur dans un lycée non ? Et bien, il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à appeler tous les lycées de Londres jusqu'à tomber sur celui où Harry Potter enseignait ! Il se confina donc dans son bureau avec interdiction formelle de le déranger pour n'importe quel prétexte et commença sa longue enquête... Au bout du cinquième lycée, on lui donna une réponse positive. Il sortit alors précipitamment de son bureau, faisant sursauter Cédric et Cho.

« J'ai une affaire urgente, je ne reviens pas avant... Je ne sais pas quand. Ne m'attendez pas ! »

Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Cho et Cédric restèrent un instant estomaqués puis haussèrent finalement les épaules avant de retourner à leurs tâches respectives.

C'était comme s'il avait bu on-ne-sait quelle potion magique. Une énergie nouvelle s'était emparée de lui, une énergie qu'il ne parvenait pas à canaliser. Qu'il ne voulait pas canaliser. Il revivait. Momentanément, il revivait. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pensé à en faire un objectif ? Objectif n°1 : Vivre. Ça sonnait bien pourtant...

Avec le métro, il arriva assez rapidement au lycée. Il n'eut pas à attendre dix minutes que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et que des centaines d'élèves sortirent. Draco s'était placé de telle sorte qu'il pouvait voir tous ceux qui franchissaient le portail et ne rata donc pas la sortie du professeur. Celui-ci parlait joyeusement avec l'un de ses collègues, riant même et Draco sentit comme de la jalousie naître en lui. Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Et surtout d'un roux ! Une aversion soudaine pour les roux fit son apparition, mais le blond ne chercha pas à en connaître la raison. A vrai dire, il ne _voulait_ pas en connaître la raison.

Pour se calmer, le blond fit la seule chose qui arrivait, justement, à le détendre : il récita ses objectifs.

Objectif n°1 : Aborder Harry poliment et lui dire qu'il était passé là par hasard. Essayer de justifier comment il pouvait savoir qu'il travaillait ici. Ne _surtout_ pas lui dire qu'il s'était inquiété.

Objectif n°2 : Lui demander poliment qui est l'homme roux. Ne _surtout_ pas lui faire une scène de jalousie. Ne _surtout_ pas égorger cet homme roux.

Objectif n°3 : Lui dire qu'il n'était pas gay et lui demander de rester juste amis. Ne _surtout_ pas lui demander de sortir avec lui.

Objectif n°4 : Lui dire que ce baiser ne signifiait rien et qu'il pouvait parfaitement l'oublier. Ne _surtout_ pas l'embrasser.

Objectif n°5 : Normalement, se quitter en de bons termes. Ne _surtout_ pas l'inviter chez lui.

Harry passa prêt de lui alors qu'il venait juste de finir d'énumérer ses objectifs. Il toussa alors et regarda, scandalisé, le brun passer à côté de lui sans le voir. On n'ignorait pas un Malfoy, non mais oh !

« Harry ! »

Ledit Harry se retourna et afficha un air surpris à la vue du blond.

« Draco ! Que faites-vous là ? »

« On peut se tutoyer, non ? »

« Euh oui... En effet... »

« Harry ? Qui c'est ? »

_''J't'en foutrais moi des ''Qui c'est ?''... Il n'a pas apprit la politesse ou quoi ?'_' faillit exploser Draco lorsque l'homme roux parla. Il lui fallut tout son self-control et le rappelle de son objectif 2 pour réussir à se maitriser.

« Ron, je te présente Draco Malfoy. Un... ami. Draco, Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami et collègue. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent du regard et, même si le blond était en fauteuil roulant et donc diminué face aux presque deux mètres du roux, il gagna pourtant la bataille.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? En privé si possible... » ajouta-t-il en regardant le brun.

« Harry tu es sûr que... »

« On se retrouve à une heure, dans la salle des profs. »

« Euh... Okay... » fit Ron en disparaissant.

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le banc le plus proche. Harry s'assit et Draco se mit en face de lui. Voyant que le blond ne semblait pas vouloir amorcer la discussion, le brun se jeta à l'eau.

« Donc, tu voulais me parler... ? »

« Hum oui.... Je euh.... Je passais par hasard et je me suis dit : Si j'allais dire bonjour à Harry ? »

« Tu savais où je travaillais ? » demanda le brun d'un air sceptique.

« Oui, non, enfin... J'étais mort d'inquiétude, voilà ! Je voulais te parler après que tu m'aies embrassé, mais tu ne prenais plus le métro. Je t'ai cherché partout, tu ne te rends pas compte ! »

« Tu... Tu t'es inquiété ? »

Objectif 1 : loupé.

« Oui, enfin je... Et puis d'abord, qui c'était ce type hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu riais comme ça avec lui ? »

« C'est juste un collègue ! Est-ce que tu serais en train de me faire une scène de jalousie ? »

« Bien sûr que je te fais une crise de jalousie ! Je t'ai cherché partout, tu n'imagines même pas ! C'est à peine si j'arrivais à parler et toi, tu riais avec un mec ! Non mais je rêve ! »

Objectif 2 : raté.

« Draco tu... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là ? »

« Sors avec moi. » l'interrompit soudain le blond.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, interloqué.

« Sors avec moi. »

Objectif 3 : c'est mort.

« Je... »

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, l'attrapant par le pull, le tirant à lui pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent et leurs langues se mêlèrent furieusement. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Draco tenant toujours fermement le pull, Harry les mains dans les cheveux à présent désordonnés du blond.

Objectif 4 : c'est la merde.

« Alors, c'est oui ? » demanda le blond, un peu inquiet.

« Bien sûr que c'est oui... » murmura Harry en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais amant, tout doucement, presque amoureusement.

« Tu sais... Je ne suis pas gay... Enfin je ne pensais pas l'être. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je passais par hasard et... »

« Que tu t'es dit : Si j'allais dire bonjour à Harry ? Je sais, tu viens de me le dire. » le coupa le brun en souriant.

« Exactement. Je passais par hasard. » fit le blond en affichant un air vexé.

« Rooh, boude pas ! Je vais faire comme si je te croyais, ça te va ? » demanda Harry, son sourire s'agrandissant davantage.

« Mouais... » marmonna l'avocat et son amant ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Alors... Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de sortir avec toi si tu n'es pas gay ? » redemanda le brun, au bout de quelques minutes de flottement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je me suis fait à l'idée de te voir dans le métro, toujours dans le même wagon, toujours à la même place. Je crois que tu m'as bêtement manqué. »

« Oh ! C'est trop mignon ! » minauda le professeur. Mais, voyant que son amant allait sans doute se vexer, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ses lèvres, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

« En faite, je crois que la raison principale était quand même la curiosité. » ajouta Draco, plus vexé après le baiser.

« La curiosité ? »

« Oui... Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour être si confiant dans le genre humain. Comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir tellement confiance en moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ? »

« Moi je crois que si... Si tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été si attiré par toi. Je ne suis pas trop style ''mauvais garçon''. »

« Tu as réponse à tout, c'est ça ? »

« N'oublie pas que je suis professeur. C'est bien connu que nous savons tout... Nous sommes quasiment omniscients. »

« C'est cela oui. » s'esclaffa Draco. Ce rire aurait pu le surprendre si Harry ne l'avait pas tout de suite embrassé. Oui, décidément, il ne pourrait jamais abandonner ses lèvres...

Une chaleur l'enveloppa soudain, et il se rendit compte que ce n'était rien d'autre que le corps du blond contre le sien. Étrangement, il apprécia cette étreinte. Lui qui détestait pourtant le contact humain, il se sentait comme chez lui lorsque ces bras l'enveloppaient. Non, pas comme chez lui. Il n'aimait pas son chez lui. C'était trop grand, trop impersonnel, trop froid. Alors que les bras d'Harry n'avait de la place que pour son corps et que sa chaleur était presque étouffante. C'était là son chez-lui. Dans les bras de cet homme aux yeux trop verts...

« Ça te dit de venir chez moi ? Il commence à faire froid et j'ai encore deux tasses de café qui attendent d'être bues... » demanda soudain Draco, sans pour autant se détacher de l'étreinte si rassurante.

Harry rit, puis se leva et poussa le fauteuil du blond qui, étrangement, ne trouva pas cela désagréable. Surtout quand Harry se baissa pour lui embrasser le cou et lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille :

« Je t'emmène faire un tour en voiture... »

C'est à partir de cet instant que Draco abandonna tous ses objectifs pour se concentrer sur un seul : aimer Harry de toutes ses forces.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit... J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous plaira ^^ Dédicace à ma Ju, juste parce que je l'adore... Merci aussi à Go' pour son rôle de bêta... Elle a vraiment été formidable ! Et merci à vous tous pour vos lectures !**

**music67love**


End file.
